Le bonheur appartient à ceux qui ne dorment pas éternellemment
by Ryopini
Summary: OS - Stiles avait fait une erreur. Ecouter son meilleur ami n'était pas la meilleure solution pour démarrer une relation avec Derek. [Sterek]


Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici un petit os qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

 _P.S : Désolé pour le résumé et le titre catastrophiques ahah !_

* * *

Ce fut l'arrivée soudaine et bruyante d'une jeep qui brisa le silence de la nuit. Celle-ci fut garée brusquement en bas du loft. Stiles en sortit avec rapidité mais surtout avec panique, ses gestes étaient agités et inquiets. Il grimpa quatre par quatre les escaliers avant d'ouvrir lourdement la porte.

\- Derek !

Son entrée fracassante ne suffit pas à interpeller le susnommé. Mais cela suffit à Isaac pour se planter devant lui, un air déçu, triste et en colère sur le visage. Stiles s'arrêta devant lui et baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Désol…

\- Non. Tu…

Isaac leva son doigt vers lui pour le faire taire. Puis baissa sa tête à son tour.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Il ne mérite pas ça

La voix du blond se brisa et il partit sans plus attendre dans sa chambre. Stiles se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas du tout eu envie que cela se passe comme ça. Il prit quelques petites secondes pour reprendre un souffle régulier et pour reprendre contenance, puis observa les alentours. Aucune trace du loup dans les environs, un petit temps de réflexion lui suffit pour réaliser qu'au vu de ce qu'il c'était passé, Derek devait être dans la salle d'entrainement. Il s'y dirigea donc, réfléchissant à comment l'aborder sans mourir instantanément.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte il entendit la violence des coups portés contre un sac de sports. Un frisson lui parcouru sa colonne.

\- Derek…

Alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, les coups augmentèrent en violence, achevant même le sac qui s'étala sur le sol. Derek fit un grognement sourd, passa devant Stiles sans lui adresser un regard et se mit à faire des tractions, dos à lui.

\- Derek, écoute-moi, je suis dés…

Derek grogna encore plus fort, se retourna et plaqua Stiles contre un mur. Ce dernier se dit que c'était de bonne guerre et le remercia intérieurement de s'être un peu contrôlé. Le regard du loup scintilla d'un rouge inquiétant.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas, tu aurais simplement pu me dire non.

Il le lâcha brutalement.

 ** _**Flashback**_**

Derek patientait dans la chambre de Stiles. Il s'était enfin décidé, avec certes, un peu d'insistance venant d'Isaac, mais il avait réussi à lui accorder que peut-être, il avait raison et que peut-être il avait le droit de changer sa vie. Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas être à l'aise.

Lorsque Stiles rentra dans sa chambre et qu'il sursauta, Derek du se retenir à ne pas lâcher un sourire.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ça Derek, je vais vraiment finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Et tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Enfin question bête vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as menacé de m'arracher la gorge. Non vraiment, en fait, tu n'en as rien à faire. Quoique j'ai un espoir qu'au fond de ce petit corps tu aies un grand cœur ? Enfin « petit corps » je ne vois pas bien pourquoi je dis ça vu la taille que tu fais, bien que je ne connaisse pas tout de ton anatomie.

\- Stiles !

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi.

Stiles pencha la tête en voyant Derek un peu plus agité que la moyenne, lui qui ne bougeait généralement pas d'un pouce, passait sa main dans ses cheveux puis dans sa nuque et son « tais-toi » était moins virulent que d'habitude. Quelque chose devait clocher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sourwolf ?

Derek s'approcha de lui, il ne manqua pas d'entendre le cœur de Stiles manquer un battement. Il prit la main de Stiles et posa un papier dans sa main. Ne le regardant pas dans les yeux, il ne vit pas l'étonnement sur son visage.

\- Veux-tu dîner avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce…

Derek vit Stiles ouvrir précipitamment la feuille. Feuille qui contenait une adresse avec une date et un horaire.

\- Oui ou non ?

\- C'est un rendez-vous ? Rien que tous les deux ?

\- Oui. Alors ?

Le plus vieux regardait la fenêtre avec envie. Il n'était définitivement pas à l'aise et ne rêvait que de quitter.

\- Evidemment oui !

Derek fit un signe de tête, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion mais étant sincèrement ravi, puis quitta sans plus attendre sa chambre par la fenêtre.

 _ ****Fin Flashback****_

\- Je te jure que je voulais venir Derek !

Derek gronda de nouveau.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui explique que je me suis retrouvé seul au restaurant ?

\- …

\- … Tu vois.

Le loup observa la langue de Stiles passer ses lèvres.

\- Jemesuisendormi.

\- Pardon ?!

\- J'étais stressé et…

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux en maudissant son meilleur ami.

 _ **** Flashback ****_

\- Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu

\- Calme-toi Stiles

\- Mais Scott ! Je vais sortir avec Derek Hale. DEREK HALE. Ce soir ! Je ne suis pas du tout prêt. Je ne ressemble à rien. Comment je peux lui plaire en étant comme ça ? Oh mon dieu, je vais tout rater.

Scott arrêta son ami en lui attrapant les épaules et en le secouant.

\- Ecoute, ça va aller. Aaussi bizarre que ça soit, si Derek t'a invité à sortir, c'est que tu dois lui plaire un minimum, non ?

\- Je... Peut-être… ? Je ne sais pas ! Comment veux-tu que je sache ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je pouvais lui plaire et qu'il puisse songer à m'inviter à dîner ! Si ça se trouve il veut me voir en privé juste pour mieux me tuer. Si je suis content et bien rempli de bonne nourriture je serais peut-être plus savoureux !

Scott soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Il faut vraiment te détendre.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ce n'est pas toi qui va sortir avec lui ! Et depuis le temps que je veux ça, je ne peux pas me détendre ! Il m'a pris de court !

\- Oh ! Je sais Stiles ! A mon premier rendez-vous avec Allison, j'étais un peu… stressé.

\- Paniqué plutôt, non ?

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Dixit le mec qui panique à mort et qui hésite presque à annuler tellement il a peur.

\- Mais moi c'est avec Derek ! DE-REK !

Scott soupira lentement.

\- Bref, j'avais pris un petit truc pour me détendre. Je l'avais piqué dans les affaires de ma mère, c'est juste un petit truc qui permet de bien déstresser. Et ça c'était super bien passé ! Donc si tu veux, j'en ai encore. Tu prends la même chose que moi, tu vas te calmer et hop, tu passeras une merveilleuse soirée.

Stiles hésita un instant puis lui fit un grand sourire. Il pouvait admettre que ça c'était bien passé pour Scott, donc il suffisait de faire comme lui.

 _ **** Fin flashback ****_

\- Scott m'a donné des cachets. Mais il a oublié de me rappeler que lorsqu'il l'avait pris il était déjà loup-garou et donc l'effet n'était que minime pour lui… Alors que moi…

Derek observa le plus jeune, il avait essayé de se concentrer sur ses battements pour déceler un quelconque mensonge mais la tristesse et la colère le prenait tellement aux tripes qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Et vu le peu de confiance en lui et ses relations, il ne pouvait admettre que Stiles n'avait pas fait exprès.

\- Quitte à me mentir tu pourrais trouver un meilleur mensonge.

\- Putain mais Derek ! Ecoute mon cœur ! Je ne te mens pas, depuis le temps que je rêve de ce moment.

Le loup prit une grande respiration puis se concentra un peu mieux et il finit par entendre les battements de son cœur. Battements qui ne cessaient d'accélérer au fil de son discours.

\- Je voulais être là ce soir, je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi ! J'y pense jour et nuit depuis que tu… tu…

Derek se rapprocha rapidement, même s'il était blessé, c'était Stiles, son Stiles, celui qui commençait justement à faire une crise de panique. Il le voyait perdre son souffle, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait rarement assisté à l'une de ses crises et lorsque ça avait été le cas, il n'était pas celui qui devait s'occuper de lui.

Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête pour le calmer et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort. Il sentit le jeune homme passer ses bras dans son dos pour le serrer à son tour.

\- Je… Déso...lé…

Il sentait des larmes tomber sur sa peau, il lui caressa ses cheveux puis tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait lu.

\- Couper le souffle.

Ni une ni deux, il fit ce qui était le plus facile pour lui couper le souffle.

Il lâcha Stiles, posa sa main sur sa bouche et lui boucha le nez. Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et se calma d'un coup, il s'agita sous le regard satisfait de Derek. Du moment qu'il était sûr du rythme calme du jeune homme, il le relâcha.

Stiles lui tapa le torse.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ?! J'ai failli mourir étouffé!

\- Je faisais attention, même si finalement c'était tentant.

\- Ouais ouais ouais, je l'ai vu ton sourire en coin ! Et puis c'est quoi cette technique ?!

\- Tu voulais que je fasse comment pour te couper le souffle ?

Derek leva les sourcils et croisa les bras. Le ton plus léger de la conversation lui convenait assez bien. Il en voulait à Stiles, mais maintenant qu'il c'était un peu calmé et qu'il pouvait l'observer, il réalisa que c'était évident. Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles était un peu ralentit, comme lorsqu'il était malade et sous médicament, son visage était marqué de trace de draps et il semblait sincèrement dévasté.

\- Je ne sais pas ! T'aurais pu faire comme Lydia et m'embrasser !

\- Et rater l'occasion de t'étouffer ? Et comment ça Lydia t'a embrassé ?

Le loup grogna à l'entente de cette information. Il le resserra contre lui d'instinct.

\- L'autre fois quand je faisais une autre crise. Jaloux ?

Derek lui lança un regard noir sans même répondre. Vu son invitation, c'était évident qu'il était jaloux.

\- Ecoute Derek…

Derek l'observa, attendant la suite. Stiles recula son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Sincèrement, je suis désolé. J'ai tout gâché, mais encore une fois, je voulais venir ce soir.

Il vit Stiles hésiter un instant, se rapprocher, puis poser délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il lui caressa lentement.

\- Je veux me rattraper. J'ai le droit à une autre chance ?

Stiles le fixa intensément, cherchant une réponse dans son regard.

\- Je peux commencer par te faire à manger peut-être, pour me faire pardonner ?

Derek hésita, bien sûr qu'il voulait être avec Stiles, juste il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre, définitivement il n'aimait pas parler.

\- Dis oui s'il te plait !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Isaac avait la tête qui en dépassait.

\- J'ai genre très faim et j'adore ta cuisine.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel alors que Stiles lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Uniquement si Derek veut bien que je reste

Un grognement répondit à sa question. Il fit un petit signe de tête qui augmenta d'autant plus son sourire.

\- Yes !

Isaac quitta la pièce sans plus attendre, trop content de pouvoir bien manger et ravi de voir que la conversation semblait bien tourner. Il avait senti les émotions négatives des deux jeunes hommes, puis la crise de panique et sa curiosité l'avait gagné. Il les aimait autant l'un que l'autre et ne voulait que leurs bonheurs. Alors quand il avait senti la bonne humeur revenir au fond, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Et en vrai, il n'était pas mécontent de son intervention.

Derek observa le jeune humain devant lui. Il ne savait pas comment enchaîner.

\- Donc j'ai une autre chance ?

Il lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Super ! Mais vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir m'embrasser, même pour me sauver la vie, c'est moi qui vais le faire.

Stiles se redressa un peu et déposa un long baiser sur sa joue. Il lui attrapa sa main et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Je te jure que je ferais tout pour que tu ne le regrettes pas.

Stiles lui fit un petit sourire triste et désolé. L'humain commença à repartir, l'embarquant avec lui. Mais Derek en décida autrement, il lui tira la main et l'attira vers lui.

\- Je ne le regretterais jamais.

Il le coinça contre son torse et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça

Derek fit luire ses yeux, chose qui n'eut pour effet que de faire faire un grand sourire de Stiles.

\- Promis Sourwolf !

\- J'ai faaaaaaim !

Le loup grogna face à l'empressement d'Isaac alors que Stiles se mit à rire.

\- Allons nourrir la bête !

* * *

 _Dire que cet os m'a été inspiré après avoir presque oublié mon patient… ! Ca a failli être un moment très gênant aussi ! Ahah_

Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
